Llave al corazon
by Kazumi Uzumaki
Summary: Advertencia: este ficc esta basado en el Manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto En este Ficc esta basado en mi autocriterio con respecto al final de Naruto.. que no me Agrado en lo absoluto.. y como termino en Sojo me base en el genero romance-comedia... por que pienso que cuando Naruto y Sakura estan juntos todo es mas divertido! espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Llave al corazón (Cap1.)**

**** Después de haber terminado la pelea entre Naruto y sasuke…. Ambos quedan tirados en el suelo y habían perdió un brazo cada uno… ****

**Sasuke:** Naruto…

**Naruto:** mmm…

**Sasuke:** me salvaste.. Tal como lo prometiste… eres un terco… perdedor…

**Naruto:** **sonríe..** Sasuke eres mi primer amigo… jamás dejaría que te quedases solo…

Además le prometí a sakura-chan que te traería de nuevo a la aldea..

**Sasuke:** Sakura… eh… **cierra los ojos.. **

**Naruto:** sasuke deberías hablar claro sobre los sentimientos de sakura-chan.. ** Se pone triste..**

Tu no debiste tratarla de esa manera..

****Lectores.. Todos sabemos lo cruel que ha sido sasuke con sakura, a tal punto que ha tratado de matarla siempre.. Solo que en la ocasión a la que se refiere Naruto es a aquella en la que le hizo un genjutsu con el fin de que no interfiera en su pelea con Naruto..** **

Porque yo también sé que tú la amas…

**Sasuke:** ** sonríe.. ** Tú también la amas no es así?

**Naruto:** ** se sonroja..** Como sabes eso… sasuke…

**Sasuke:** la amaste desde el primer momento en que la viste no es así..?

**Naruto:** sí.. Pero ella solo está enamorada de ti..

**Sasuke:** eres un perdedor.. ** sonríe.. **

** Mientras nuestra heroína sakura corre junto a kakashi acercándose a sus dos más grandes amigos… **

**Sasuke:** sin embargo….

Debo admitir que esta vez me has ganado…

** Sakura corre con lágrimas en los ojos.. Corre y procede con su jutsu de curación..**

**Sakura:** son unos tontos ! **** llorando… ****

**termina con el proceso de curación… **

**Sakura:** ** le da un cocacho como de costumbre a Naruto… **

Grandísimo imbécil !

**** Lo abraza… mientras sasuke observa con cara de asombro junto a kakashi.. ****

**Naruto:** ** sonrojado..**

Saaaa..

Sakura-chan…

Yo…

**Sakura:** cumpliste tu promesa… **** le limpia las lágrimas y dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.. ****

Gracias.. Ahora podemos estar juntos de nuevo como antes..

**Naruto: **si…

**** Mientras los demás eran liberados del tsukiyomi infinito.. **

**Y corren donde Naruto.. Elevándolo al cielo como lo hacen en sus grandes victorias****

**Hinata: ** se aproxima tímida por impulso de sakura.. ****

**Na.. Naruto-kun… yooo … yoo… **

**Naruto: **si hinata..

**Hinata:** yo…

Yo…

**Naruto:** ** la mira con dudas… **

**Hinata:** quería…

** Minutos después.. **

Quería…

**Naruto:** ** aburrido.. ** Paso algo malo..? ** Ahora preocupado.. **

**Hinata:** yo… tan solo..

**Kakashi:** Naruto.. te vamos a dejar… y no comerás en ichiraku! ** aburrido como siempre.. **

**Naruto**: Ramen.. Amo el Ramen…

Lo siento Hinata será en otra… vale… ** sonríe mientras se va.. **

**Naruto:** espérame Sakura-chan..

** se va corriendo.. **

**Hinata: **quería decirte que estuviste genial…

**Ten Ten: **como que Sakura es del tipo de Naruto verdad… ** sonríe.. **

**Hinata:** ** se pone triste.. ** tal vez… ** se va.. **

**LEE**: Ten Ten eres una insensible! Pobre Hinata-kun… está enamorada de Naruto-kun

**Ten Ten:** pobre… ** se van juntos.. **

** Después de haber llegado a KONOHA celebrado la victoria y compartido como amigos.. Llego el día de partida de Sasuke..

En la puerta de konoha… **

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun… es necesario que te marches de nuevo.. ** se pone triste.. **

**Sasuke:** mmm… yo no pertenezco aquí…

**Sakura:** claro que si... sasuke-kun.. Eres parte de esta aldea..

**Kakashi : **es tu decisión sasuke.. Como 6to Hokage ordene que las puertas de la aldea siempre serán abiertas para ti.. Sin embargo debes recordar que Naruto es el héroe de esta guerra.. Y lo recomendé como el 7mo Hokage…

**Sasuke:** sí.. Por eso he decidido irme de aquí..

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun por favor no te vayas… quédate junto a nosotros.. Alfin estamos juntos los 4! ** comienza a llorar.. **

**Sasuke: **** la abraza..** Sakura.. Te casarías conmigo?

**Sakura:** **sonrojada..** si…

** surgen miradas entre ambos.. **

** Sakura acepto la propuesta de sasuke.. =(

Mientras.. Naruto había escuchado todo detrás del portón de la entrada a la aldea, y kakashi se había quedado en Shock por tal conversación... mientras Naruto estaba con el corazón destrozado..

Habían pasado varios días de aquel acontecimiento..

Mientras sakura volvía del supermercado…

Y se detuvo en el parque.. **

**Sakura: **Naruto… ¿

**Naruto: **oooh.. Sakura-chan… que haces a estas horas…

** está a punto de caer la noche..**

**Sakura:** estoy haciendo los preparativos para mi boda… ya solo falta un mes..

**Naruto:** **triste..** lo había olvidado..

**cuando se aparece un joven enmascarado y comienza atacarlos… **

**Naruto:** maldito quien eres… ¿?

** Cuando el joven enmascarado saca un Jutsu misterioso y lo arroja hacia sakura.. **

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan cuidado!

** Se atraviesa y la abraza para protegerla.. Mientras por el impacto se refleja una luz muy potente dejando ciegos a ambos..

Abren los ojos… **

**Menma:** alfin! Puedo conocerlos!

**Kushina:** Naruto… ** sonríe con amor maternal.. **

**Minato:** jovencitos Bienvenidos a casa!

**Naruto-Sakura:** que rayos pasa aquí.. ?

**** continuara en el siguiente capítulo… **

**Me pregunto si en ese tiempo Naruto tiene un chance con Sakura.. **

**Acaso los sentimientos puros de un héroe podrán cambiar los sentimientos de aquella mujer..?*****


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

**Naruto.-** pero como fue que nosotros…

**Minato.-** le contamos sobre lo ocurrido a nuestro Menma Naruto.. y..

**Menma.-** Decidí conocer a mi yo tonto y descuidado.. Que solo se dedica a hacer tonterías…

y.. oooh.. Vaya mira a esta señorita.. es muy linda..

**Sakura.-** ** se sonroja** Menma…

**Kushina-** oooh… ** molestosa..* *

Menma no me digas que tú también estas interesado en Sakura-chan?

**Menma:** ** se sonroja.. ** Ella podrá ser parecida a mi sakura-chan pero no es la misma…

Mírala.. Esta plana como una tabla… ** se ríe..**

**Naruto-** ** asustado corre a esconderse detrás de Minato y Kushina** esto es malo..

**Menma-** mi sakura-chan no es plana..

**Sakura-** cállate maldito! Shannaro! ** Enojada le propicia un puñetazo qe lo manda a volar.. **

**Minato-** cariño esta niña se parece bastante a ti..

**Kushina.-** ya lo veo.. ** sonríe.. **

** Menma al otro lado de la cuidad.. Cerca de la casa de saku**

**Menma.-** esa chica loca golpea duro… ** esta con la cara hinchada con muchos moretones..**

**Saku.-** ** mis queridos lectores como todos sabemos que en Road to ninja hubo una sakura.. la cual para no confundir con la otra hermosa sakura en este fic la llamaremos saku**

Ehhh… Menma.. Que te ha pasado… ¿?

**Menma.-** aaah.. Sakura-chan.. ** recuerda el golpe que le propicio la otra sakura.. **

No me golpees.. Por favor..

**Saku.**- eeh?

**Menma.-** **la observa bien.. y de pronto la abraza.. ** sakura-chan!

**Saku.-** Menma que haces.. ** lo empuja.. y sin querer le hace chocar con un poste de luz haciéndole desmayar.. **

Eh… Menma.. Menma!

** al día siguiente.. **

**Menma.-** ** durmiendo..** que cómodo… jamás pensé que mi cama lo seria…

** toca toda la cama con sus manos.. Llegando a tocar una mano..**

Eehh.. Una mano…

Es tan suave y cálida.. ** abre los ojos.. **

Ehhh.. **sonrojado.. ** es Sakura-chan….

**sentada en una silla cerca de la cama,

Saku había llevado a Menma a su casa, ya que se encontraba malherido.. Había curado sus heridas y se quedó dormida cuidándolo.. **

** Menma observa a Saku con mucho cariño .. **

Sakura-chan.. Eres amable, sincera, una buena mujer, y superaste a lady tsunade.. Eres la mujer de mis sueños y.. No sé cómo decirte lo que siento por ti.. Es muy complicado.. Ya que tu amas a sasuke… pero por alguna razón te veo sonreír.. y descubro que desde un principio te amé.. y no pienso rendirme quiero tener tu corazón..

** Se acerca como para propiciarle un beso..

Esta tan cerca de tocar su labios.. Cuando…

Saku abre los ojos… **

**Saku.-** Menma.. ** quiere llorar..

Y lo abraza.. **

Menma… estaba tan preocupada que pensé que te pasaría algo malo..

**Menma.- ** estoy bien… soy un hombre fuerte.. Sakura-chan dime.. te pasaste la noche cuidándome?

**Saku.-** si.. Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida..

**ambos se sonrojan

Mientras tocan la puerta.. **

**Saku.-** quien será… ¿? Tal vez Kushina sensei?

**Menma.-** estoy muerto.. **asustado..**

Sakura se dirije a abrir la puerta cuando recibe una visita inesperada…

Continuara en el siguiente Capitulo…

Me pregunto qué personaje llega a sorprender tanto a saku-chan?


End file.
